What is it Worth?
by catastrophic-art
Summary: When a mission for a bounty take a terrible turn for Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan begins to wonder if it is all really worth it. KakuzuHidan, KakuHidan, Yaoi, NO SMUT. Rated for language, and a little gore.


As the offensive teams for the Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu are always sent on the extreme missions. Normally, extreme for a couple jounin are a few A rank rogue ninja or even one S rank ninja. But in Pein's eyes, of course, it amounts to about 20 to 30 jounin or A rank ninja.

Kakuzu would only do these missions if there was a bounty involved. No bounty, he assumed the assignment to Itachi and Kisame or Deidara and Sasori. Hidan, not being totally up close and comfortable with the idea of even working for Akatsuki, was always vocal about his opinion, He wasn't happy whatsoever.

"God damn it, Kakuzu! Why the fuck do we have to do all of the outrageous missions? It's so fucking ridiculous!" He whined loudly. Being to the exact right of Kakuzu caused Hidan to literally yell into his ear.

Kakuzu just glared at him and rolled his eyes at the zealot. "Would you shut your ungodly mouth? There is a bounty for their leader and his right hand man. I am not passing this up."

"Tch… Miser…" Hidan muttered. Suddenly a drop of water on his nose caught his attention. "What the fuck…?"

"It's called rain, idiot. Though you're usually too wrapped up in your hair care products to even give a second thought to the outside world."

Hidan stomped his foot to the ground. "Jashin, would you shut the fuck up? Why do you have to be such a self-centered asshole about everything?" He cried. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes (again) and kept walking. The rain began to fall more and more until it was drizzling.

"Can you be quiet for a minute? Anyway, I think they're here," He said nonchalantly. Hidan smirked, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Jashin, finally some action on this boring ass mission," he sighed, relieved, and popped his neck.

Kakuzu gave him a slight look of disgust. "Have I ever told you how unnatural it is to pop your neck like that?"

"Heh, says the guy that can disconnect his fucking arm and still move it with one of his _five _hearts? Don't even talk shit to me about fucking unnatural." Kakuzu just smirked under the mask.

Hidan and Kakuzu were, once again, faced against about 31 men. The ironic thing to Hidan was the fact that the leader was a woman. _'Tch, this will be a fucking cinch!'_ he thought with his usual cockiness.

Doing what they do best, they decided to take most of them out with some combo attacks, then when only a few were left, they would kill them individually (Kakuzu would take the leader, because of numerous reasons including Hidan possibly mauling and/or mutilating her beyond recognition). No problems were encountered in the first "step" of the fight. They performed their combinations perfectly and killed off about half of the group without any problems (other than the leader taking out two of Kakuzu's hearts - she was a swift bitch), despite the rain coming down a lot harder now..

Hidan insisted on doing a ritual, and lead about 3 or 4 of them far enough away to keep them from intermingling battles, but keeping Kakuzu in his sight.

Kakuzu grimaced at his current situation. Both of them knew Hidan couldn't take on the entire group of remaining jounin on his own, but he could have taken just a few more with him! He was faced with 12 exceptionally skilled jounin - including the A ranked bitch - and was having a little difficulty dealing with them. They had figured out his techniques and fighting styles, and the fact that he had 5 hearts, but only had 3 remaining. Kakuzu was quickly losing patience with them all. He decided to quickly change his strategy and go to a taijutsu tactic. He slipped behind 3 guys and slit all of their throats in one fluid, and very practiced, motion. He then hardened his arm and stabbed straight through the chests of 5 others, leaving 3 and the leader. Using his fire jutsu, he quickly disposed of the jounin and all that left his was the bitch.

Of course, no move or strategy goes perfectly, he was now down to two hearts, thanks to one of her bodyguards who got him with a kunai from behind.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You and your partner are both immortal, no doubt." She spoke as she stood above him on a higher tree branch.

"He is immortal," he said slowly, motioning to Hidan (Who was at this moment lying on the ground giving a silent prayer to Jashin), "However, I like to think of myself as having a bask-up plan, or insurance."

"Hmph, I guess. But as you may know, not every plan is 100% liable." She smirked as Kakuzu's eyes widened as a small pain spread through his chest, directly through one of his remaining hearts. He coughed, as blood began to stain his mask. He had never been caught in a situation like this.

'_I guess that only when you are so close to death you realize what kind of deep shit you're in…'_ he thought, looking down at the small katana jutting through his chest. He let out a small laugh as he painfully pulled out the sword from his back.

Little did he know, Hidan had finished his ritual only moments after Kakuzu had mentioned him, and he was just sitting and watching the battle take place. He gave final thanks to Jashin for his immortality, and brought the rosary to his lips, kissing it. He looked up into the sky; the rain felt so welcome on his blood covered skin. It was almost like that water was washing away the immortals sins. He shook his head, getting the thoughts from his head while the water lightly sprayed off from his silver locks. He, being his masochistic and slightly sadistic (okay, maybe a _little_ more than slightly) self, he got rather bored when he saw the bitch and Kakuzu just chatting there like they were on a date. He pulled a few kunai from his legs and turned his attention back to them. Everything went slow motion as he watched the katana penetrate Kakuzu's second-to-last heart. His eyes widened in shock when he looked closely at his pretty much dismembered partner, assessing the situation. He noticed four stab wound in his torso, which meant four hearts down, and only one to go. Hidan stated freaking out at that point. He hand then reached for his scythe.

"So, what do you say?" She asked as she jumped down from the tree branch and walked up to the momentarily paralyzed man. She brought up her hand, applied pressure to his neck, successfully bringing him down onto his knees. Slowly bringing up her last katana, she slowly pushed it into his chest over his last beating heart. He cringed and flinched at the slowly entering weapon. "Any last words? It's rather cliché, but I feel someone at your stature truly deserves it," She said quietly as her eyes were fixed upon the weapon that would kill the ninja.

Kakuzu looked thoughtful for a moment, blinking the rain from his eyes, and shrugged as best as he could. Coughing, he said "Sure, maybe you should remember that there is me, the man you're about to kill, but there's also some bitching immortal behind you-" but he got no further when Hidan brought down his triple bladed scythe and pretty much lopped the woman's head off. Hidan stared down at Kakuzu with slightly pitiful eyes.

"Jashin… You look like shit," He chuckled as he reached forward to pull the katana out. Even when his finger barely grazed the surface of the hilt, Kakuzu coughed harshly and fell onto his hands.

"Damn… It…" He muttered between coughs. He swiftly pulled down his mask as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. Hidan knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on. Just pull the damn thing out and let's head back," he said. The rain began to come down harder.

Kakuzu coughed as blood began to collect on the ground. He couldn't even form sentences, no less words. Hidan became frantic and his hands started shaking. "Kakuzu, come on, get up. Get up, damn it!" He cried. Kakuzu tried to sit up on his knees but failed miserably as his body collapsed. Hidan decided to stop sitting there like some useless bystander and try to get Kakuzu back to his feet. He laid Kakuzu on his back and crawled to his side. Kakuzu's hand was laying over his chest, near the wound as if trying to pull the blade out. Hidan looked sadly towards his hand and placed it over Kakuzu's. "Kakuzu… Do… Do you want me to take the katana out…?" Kakuzu only grunted in reply.

Hidan gulped and put his hand over the blade, placing it at the end that was closest to his chest. Moving as slowly as he could, he pulled the blade out. Kakuzu coughed and Hidan flinched. He threw the blade to a random spot and waited. There was no blood coming through the wound in a vast amount, so he placed his other hand over it to hopefully stop as much bleeding as possible.

Kakuzu barely opened his eyes to meet the Jashinist's. The peony orbs looked so hopeless and lost. They were wide and blinking rapidly. His breathe was ragged and irregular. Kakuzu could only watch helplessly. "H… Hidan…"

His head snapped in the direction of Kakuzu's voice. "Yeah?" But when he looked over, he saw that Kakuzu's eyes were closed. Hidan began to hyperventilate. "K-Kakuzu? C-come on, wake up! Wake up! Please!" he cried. He began squeezing Kakuzu's hand unbelievably tight within his own. "Please, Kakuzu! Don't leave!" He broke down at that point. He couldn't hold back anymore, as the rain and tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me! No! Kakuzu…"

He never figured out how long he had cried for. He just looked over Kakuzu's lifeless hand and sobbed. He interlaced his fingers with the Kakuzu's.

It was times like these when Hidan thought about how worth it immortality really was.

**A/N: Well, I didn't think I could pull this off. Watched a powerful episode of Grey's Anatomy (the season finale), and it kind of gave me a depressed and sentimental feeling. I am still a little in a depressed mood after watching this, but I got inspiration for this.**

**Yes, it is a sad ending on my part. I am taking a small break from Why Do You Hate Me? (Don't worry! I have the second and third chapter written, just figuring out the small details and spellcheck. ;D ) I actually think this is a good turn from my original 'Yay! Happy Ending!' stories/one-shots. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. :) I hope you liked it and please review. While writing it, I was listening to Let Go by Imogen Heap. Great song, if you ask me. The rain helped me write this too. :)**


End file.
